Y por esa calle vive
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: La fortuna le sonríe a aquellos qué la buscan. Pero Josefina jamás se imaginó qué se le presentaría en esa forma. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

_**Nota aclaratoria de la autora** **RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **Los personajes de la serie de Hetalia: _Axis Powers_ no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**__

**_RutLance -CrystalFairy:_** ¿Cómo han estado? n.n Yo espero qué bien. En fin, el título es de la canción del mismo nombre, y no la uso con fines de lucro. Como es una canción muy vieja, no tengo idea cuántos grupos y artistas la han interpretado hasta la fecha.

Esta idea se me ocurrió cuando estaba contando los reviewses, y sí, aún nos falta mucho para poder comprar una laptop, pero le estamos echando ganas. :I

Pero bueno, no me queda más qué aclarar que Josefina Yantzin es la versión nyo de José María Itzae, aunque me encanta más presentarla como su hermana. :3 Como sea.

¡Disfruten el nuevo fic! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Y por esa calle vive.<strong>

_**Capítulo 1:**_ Herencia.

- La casa es de estilo victoriano, de tres niveles. Mide 21 por 22 metros, con un área de 583 metros cuadrados. Tiene 10 habitaciones, siete baños y medio, tres cocheras, sótano con cava y ático. Cuenta con los servicios básicos: luz eléctrica, agua, drenaje, internet, teléfono, gas, y la cocina fue renovada recientemente. Está completamente amueblada, y de acuerdo al testamento, y a los deseos del señor Thomassen, se la ha dejado a la señorita Josefina Yantzin Infante García.-

Más de uno estaba sorprendido, y con la boca bien abierta, al oír de qué se trataba el asunto con el cuál el licenciado pidió hablar con ellos. En especial, porqué nunca habían oído hablar de esa persona, quién le había dejado como herencia a Josefina dicha casa...

- Disculpe, señor licenciado, pero esto debe de ser un error.- La señora Infante no quería permitir qué la noticia nublara su juicio.- Nadie de la familia ha tenido alguna contacto con esa persona, y mire que lamentamos mucho su fallecimiento, por lo qué es imposible de creer qué le haya dejado semejante casa como herencia a una de mis hijas.-

- A mí también me sorprendió.- Respondió el licenciado.- Pero al parecer, el señor Thomassen poseía pleno conocimiento de todos ustedes, pese a no conocerlos de manera personal.-

Y eso hizo enojar al mayor de los hermanos...

- ¿Está usted diciendo qué era un viejo pervertido?- Inquirió José María Itzae, o Chema, como le decían de cariño.

- Modere su lenguaje, joven.- Se acomodó los lentes.- El señor Thomassen era un hombre muy respetable de la sociedad. Y uno muy caritativo al parecer.-

- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso, señor Edelstein?- Respingó el señor Infante ante el tono del abogado.

- Eso qué importa.- Habló de pronto Roberto, otro de los hermanos mayores, quién sabía del difunto al revisar diariamente la sección de sociales.- ¿Qué fue lo qué nos dejó el señor Thomassen a nosotros?-

Con el ceño fruncido, Roderich Edelstein posó su mirada en cada uno de los integrantes de esa familia, una que no calificaba para su gusto, como dignos merecedores de mencionada herencia. Sin embargo, tenía un trabajo qué hacer, y lo quisiera o no, tenía qué cumplirlo...

- Sólo se mencionó qué la señorita Josefina recibiera como herencia dicha casa.- Muy a su pesar, sacó de un maletín algunos documentos.- No dice nada con respecto al resto de la familia. Estos son los documentos qué ustedes, señores Infante, deben firmar al ser Josefina menor de edad, para qué pueda tomar posesión de la casa.-

La situación era ya de por sí bastante rara, y los padres intercambiaron una mirada antes de hacer nada...

- Niños, ¿nos permitiría hablar a solas con el señor licenciado?- Les habló la señora Infante.

Muy a su pesar, y a regañadientes la mayoría, salieron del cuarto, pegando oído a la puerta...

- Ahora sí, señor licenciado. Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa.- Dijo con un tono molesto Don Vicente.- ¿De qué se trata todo esto?-

- Eso es lo qué yo también quisiera saber.- Dijo en voz baja María José, la mayor de las hermanas, tras la puerta.

- Hablamos de la herencia de un hombre qué ya partió de este mundo, señor Infante, y aunque no conozcamos las razones qué lo llevaron a tan descabellada decisión, se debe cumplir su última voluntad.- Desvió la mirada al suelo.- Durante los últimos años de su vida, he sido su abogado, y qué de repente nombrara a una persona desconocida dentro de su testamento, es algo por completo inesperado.-

- ¿No le dejó lo qué quería, verdad?-

- No estamos hablando de mí.- Contestó amargado Roderich, tras recordar qué sólo había cubierto sus honorarios, sin recibir un bono o una compensación tras varios años de servicio.

- ¡Uta! No le dejó ni para las cocas.- Comentó Chente, el menor de la familia.

- Es abogado, no mesero.- Le soltó un zape Chema.

- Guarden silencio.- Los regañó Roberto, deseoso de poder seguir oyendo la conversación.

- En lo qué a mí respecta, podría dejar qué esa casa fuese derribara, tal y como se indicara en el testamento en el caso de qué la señorita no la aceptase, lo cuál sería un gran desperdicio, donando el terreno para convertirlo en un vertedero de basura.-

- **_¿¡UN VERTEDERO DE BASURA, EN ESTE VECINDARIO!?_**- Gritó indignada la señora Infante.- **_¿¡CÓMO SE ATREVE!? ¿¡ACASO NO PIENSA EN LAS COSAS TAN TERRIBLES QUÉ PODRÍAN PASARLE A LOS QUÉ VIVEN EN ESTA COLONIA!? ¡LA BASURA, LAS ENFERMEDADES, LOS NIÑOS! ¡PIENSE USTED QUÉ LOS NIÑOS IRÍAN A JUGAR AHÍ!_**-

- Señora, sólo estoy cumpliendo con la última voluntad del señor Thomassen, aunque me parece un espacio muy reducido para semejante proyecto. Se tendría qué comprar varias manzanas alrededor, tirar las casas y bloquear calles y servicios para lograr esa meta.- Se volvió a acomodar los lentes.- Pero en eso no consiste mi trabajo. Esa decisión sólo se llevará a cabo si, en menos de tres días, la señorita Josefina no acepta la herencia.-

- Eso quiere qué la_ Peque_ tiene la última palabra.- Comentó María José a sus hermanos.

- ¿De qué?-

Los jóvenes se volvieron a ver, encontrándose con Josefina, quién recién llegara de la escuela, arrastrando literalmente la mochila. Y antes de qué alguien pudiera hacer algo, Roberto se acercó a ella y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo...

- Hermanita, qué bueno que llegaste. Y justo a tiempo.-

- ¡Chales!- José Vicente se rascó la cabeza.- Roberto nunca le dice así a Finita.-

- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó ella, ignorando lo qué sucedía.

- ¡Roberto, déjala en paz!- Salió José María al rescate, separando a los dos.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó.- ¿Roberto necesita dinero?-

- ¡Claro qué no!- María José se echó a reír.- Ese baboso no necesita dinero, sino qué lo pongan a jalar y duro.-

- Ustedes no me quieren, ¿verdad?- Les reprochó Roberto.- Sólo porqué soy el favorito de la familia.-

- ¡Eso no es cierto!- Gritó Chente.- ¡Tú no eres el favorito!-

Y en lo qué se ponían a discutir sin cesar, la puerta se abrió, saliendo de ellas los señores Infante, y el abogado...

- Niños, ¿qué es todo este escándalo?-

- ¡Jefecita! ¡María José me dijo baboso!- La acusó Roberto.

- ¡Ay, mi'jo!- Suspiró con resignación.- Dime qué no te ha dicho.-

- ¡Amá, amá!- Chilló de repente Chentito.- ¿Verdad qué Roberto no es el favorito?-

- ¿De qué hablan todos ustedes?- Preguntó confundido Don Chente.

- Finita, hija, ya llegaste.- Reparó la señora Infante en su otra hija.- Ven, tenemos qué hablar contigo, concerniente a este licenciado.-

- Abogado.- Refutó Roderich.

- Con este abogado, acerca de algo muy importante.-

Miró la cara de todos, y por lo qué vio, era algo más serio de lo qué parecía...

- Está bien.- Y los siguió.

**.~o0o~.**

Al día siguiente, un sábado por la mañana, Josefina se hallaba frente a la casa, con una maleta y una jaula, en la cuál tenía a Luis Miguel, su leal loro huasteco...

- Esta es la casa, Luis Miguel.- Tembló al ver el tamaño, no sólo del terreno, sino también de la estructura.- E-Es demasiado... grande.-

Se acercó aún más a la reja, donde divisó a una mujer de edad, posiblemente la ama de llaves, quién al verla, se aproximó ansiosa a ella...

- ¿Es usted Josefina?- Al verla asentir, sacó un juego de llaves y se las dejó en las manos, temblando de pies a cabeza.- Me pidieron qué viniera una hora antes a limpiar el lugar, para recibirla, y le deseo mucha suerte. ¡Ya no quiero volver a ver esta casa!-

Y ante el desconcierto de la joven, salió gritando como alma qué lleva el diablo...

-_** ¡AAAAAAAH!**_-

- **_¡RRRRRRRUA!_**- Habló Luis Miguel.- Mujer histérica gritando, mujer histérica gritando. Rrrrrrrua, rrrrrrrua.-

- Hay qué entrar.- Dijo Josefina tras un instante, y comenzó a buscar en el juego de llaves.- ¿Cuál abrirá la puerta principal?-

Un rechinido llamó su atención. La chica volvió la mirada a la puerta, y vio qué se abrió lentamente, sin qué hubiese nadie a la vista. Volteó a todos lados, pero no había ni un alma a la redonda...

- ¡Rrrrrrrua!- Comenzó a aletear el loro huasteco.- Bienvenida a casa, Josefina. Bienvenida a casa, Josefina.-

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

><p>xD De tantas veces qué le llamo <em>"Don Rigo"<em>, se me olvidó por un instante cómo se llamaba Austria. x3 ¡Nos vemos! ;D


End file.
